seventh_studio_mlgfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hermann Fegelein
SS-Gruppenführer Hans Georg Otto Hermann Fegelein '(30 tháng 10 năm 1906 - 28 tháng 4 hoặc 29 tháng 4 năm 1945) là một vị tướng của Waffen-SS ở Đức Quốc xã, thành viên của đoàn tùy tùng Adolf Hitler, anh rể của Eva Braun qua cuộc hôn nhân với chị gái Gretl Braun, và anh em cọc chèo của Adolf Hitler thông qua cuộc hôn nhân của Hitler với Eva Braun. https://hitlerparody.wikia.com/wiki/Hermann_Fegelein Trong Meme và Hitler chế Trong thế giới chế Hitler, Fegelein có 1 sức mạnh vô song. Anh thường thực hiện những trò troll điên rồ và vui nhộn chống lại Hitler cũng như những người khác cản đường anh. Những↵ trò troll của anh từ những hành động trần tục, giống như thay đổi giọng ↵nói của Hitler thành giọng cao, như biến toàn bộ diễn viên trong cảnh hầm thành các nhân vật hoạt hình từ Cleveland Show. Khả↵ năng của anh để thực hiện các trò troll, chẳng hạn như bằng cách điều khiển không gian thời gian, cũng như tạo ra các công cụ riêng cho trò ấy, cho thấy Fegelein có kiến thức tiên tiến về hóa học, mọi kỹ ↵thuật, vật lý Newton và cơ học lượng tử. Anh cũng có thể trao đổi giới tính của bất kỳ người nào anh chọn.☃☃☃☃Fegelein, khi không làm các trò troll kéo về Hitler, làm việc bán thời gian ↵với tư cách là một nhà thiết kế trò chơi điện tử; anh↵ thiết kế loạt FegelStation và giới thiệu chúng với Hitler ... như một lời xin lỗi cho những trò troll. Anh ấy cũng là một game thủ rất tốt (và tốt bụng). Bất chấp sự an ủi rõ ràng này, nhiều điều kỳ quặc xảy ra với Hitler bất cứ khi nào anh sử dụng hệ thống, làm cho Hitler giận cho dù Fegelein chưa ném trò troll vào các trò chơi hay đơn giản là Hitler chỉ mới chơi trò ↵chơi điện tử. Fegelein có một vài người thân khác ngoài Hitler cũng như gia đình trực tiếp của anh ta. Nghe đồn Hermann có một người anh em họ Ai Cập tên Abdul, người đã âm mưu với anh ta trong nỗ lực của mình để điều khiển Hosni Mubarak và Gaddafi ra khỏi văn phòng. Fegelein cũng có một người anh em họ tên là Sally Gregory, nổi tiếng khắp Hollywood như Sally Shine. Cô xuất hiện trong 1 clip chế tên The Bunker of Terror dẫn nguồn cùng với một vài ↵người bạn của cô, khi cô giúp người anh họ lớn tuổi của mình phá hoại kỳ↵ nghỉ của Hitler ở Los Angeles. Bà↵ ngoại của Fegelein hoặc Grandmalein, được miêu tả bởi Staedty86, được ↵mô tả là một người già với khả năng đánh đấm tuyệt vời (trong mọi tình huống, Hitler). Hitler cũng tin rằng bà ta là người mà Fegelein thừa hưởng gen gây khó chịu. Trong khi là một trong những Master troll giỏ, kỹ năng của anh trong chiến đấu cận chiến dường như ít ấn tượng hơn. Nhưng↵ anh ta có xu hướng chiến thắng trong tất cả các trận đấu cuối cùng, khiến bất kỳ sự thiếu kỹ năng nào không quá quan trọng. Một số parody về Harry Potter cũng cho thấy anh là 1 pháp sư muggle giỏi. Tuy nhiên, tài năng khét tiếng nhất của Fegelein (trừ các trò troll) là khả năng bất khả chiến bại và bất tử. Anh ta có thể sống sót sau đòn tấn công từ Death Star, tấn công từ Bút chì tận thế, bị phóng vào không gian (và sau đó có thể trở về Trái Đất một cách an toàn), sống sót dù bị nấu chín và suýt bị ăn thịt bởi Goering, bị bắn bởi khẩu Magnificent Gun của Burgdorf , và thậm chí bị bắn nhiều lần bởi chính Chuck Norris (mặc dù anh ta đang mặc Fegel-Armor chống đạn). Rất nhiều siêu anh hùng và pháp sư được Hitler mời đến đánh bại Fegelein, nhưng đều thất bại, kể cả Batman, Avengers, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Mario, John Cena, Harry Potter, Darth Vader,... và thậm chí cả Điện Máy Xanh. Anh ta đôi khi cũng sử dụng con chó Blondi làm vũ khí chống lại Hitler, giống như lần anh ta trói nó vào phòng tắm của Fuhrer. Anh ta cũng liên minh với quái vật Godzilla trong clip Godzilla vs Hitler. Thông tin phụ * Anh ta là nhân vật Downfall duy nhất mà Hitler đề cập nhiều hơn một lần liên tiếp (Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!). * Fegelein là một người nhận Thập Tự Giá của Hội Chữ thập Sắt với Cây Lá và Thanh kiếm. Anh cũng đảm nhận chức chỉ huy của Sư Đoàn SS Kỵ Binh và Sư Đoàn 8 Kỵ Binh Florian Geyer. * Anh giám sát việc giết khoảng 20.000 người Do Thái ở vùng đầm lầy Pripyat vào tháng 7 năm 1941. * Một khi anh ta chạy trốn khỏi hầm trú ẩn, nơi anh ta nương náu là một nhà thổ. Khi anh gọi điện cho Eva Braun, anh cũng được cho là quan hệ tình dục với một gái điếm. * Fegelein đã bị xử tử ngay cả khi Adolf Hitler đã không ra lệnh và thậm chí trước khi ông ta gặp Fegelein (Việt Nam gọi là tiền trảm hậu tấu). * Mặc dù anh là một Gruppenführer, anh đeo phù hiệu Brigadeführer trên bộ đồng phục của mình trong suốt bộ phim. * Cùng với Gaddafi, anh là một trong những nhân vật duy nhất có đồ vật với tên gọi là 1 tiền tố (ví dụ Fegel-vuvuzela, Fegel-polly, Fegel-bees, Fegel-balm, Fegel-Teleporting Device, Fegel-fist, Fegel-bear) . * Nhân vật trong Parody Universe đảo ngược, Nielegef Nnamreh, là nạn nhân của những trò hề của Reltih thay vì người làm ra chúng. * Mặc dù anh bị Hitler "yêu thích" trong vũ trụ Parody vì những trò hề của anh, trong Downfall, anh chỉ được triệu hồi để liên lạc với Himmler, người đã phản bội Hitler. * Trong thực tế, những người gần Fegelein thực sự đặt biệt danh anh là Flegelein. Trong tiếng Đức, một cuộc gọi khác là Flegel (lout hoặc brat) chỉ người thiếu cách cư xử và hành vi thích hợp. Flegelein là dạng giả hình của một Flegel. * Fegelein đã có mặt tại phòng hội nghị trong âm mưu 20 tháng 7 thất bại (Chiến dịch Valkyrie) để giết Hitler, và anh là một trong số rất nhiều người bị thương trong vụ nổ. * Fegelein có cùng cung hoàng đạo giống như Joseph Goebbels, thứ mà Goebbels không quá vui. * Chúng tôi không biết anh ta coi ai là kẻ thù nghịch: giữa Hitler và Tukachavesky. * Bộ phim tài liệu năm 2005 của Hitler's End tiết lộ rằng thực tế Günsche đã ủng hộ việc bắt Fegelein cho Hitler, khi người thứ hai tỏ ra quan tâm đến Fegelein. Bạn có thể tìm thêm thảo luận về chủ đề này trong Diễn đàn Lịch sử phát xít. * Anh cũng được gọi là Fegelarse, Fegeloz (trong parody Việt). Gallery Trong phim 321938view003.jpg|Himmler and Fegelein. File:Himmler_and_Fegelein.png|Himmler and Fegelein: An unholy alliance. Fegelein on Fegelcrack.png|Fegelein on Fegel-crack. Fegelein model scene.png|The only time Fegelein only speaks to Hitler. Fegelein on party.png|Fegelein visits Eva's party. Fegelein und Gunsche.png|Günsche and Fegelein's only moment of eye contact. Enter fegelein.png|Fegelein enters the rant room. Fegelein listening.png|Fegelein listens through the door. Fegelein_and_Friends.png|Afterwards, after Dolfy's famous rant... Fegelein&Friends.jpg|Fegelein and his friends. Fegelein watches the four officers leave.png|Fegelein angrily watches the big four leave, Bormann nearby. Fegelein on the phone.jpg|Fegelein makes a prank call. Fegelein Arrested.jpg|Fegelein being dragged from bed to go to school. Heil Hitler!.PNG|Heil Hitler! Fegelein Execution Animated.gif|Fegelein getting shot. Fegelein says pardon animated.gif|Wie bitte? Fegelein middle finger.jpg|"Screw you, Dolfy!" Fegelein interrogation scene.jpg|Fegelein's interrogation scene, behind the scenes. Fegelein grabs his thing.jpg|Fegelein does the Michael Jackson thing. Fegelein H_LTD.png|''Hitler: The Last Ten Days Fegelein. General Veers, is that you? The Bunker Fegelein 1.jpg|''The Bunker'' Fegelein. DearFriendHitlerFegelein.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Fegelein; Probably he's thinking of a new antic. 42WaysToKillHitlerFegelein.jpg|''42 Ways To Kill Hitler'' Fegelein, as seen in a rapid succession of flashbacks. Meme 800px-Stalingrad001.jpg|Fegelein (do I have to mention it again?) and another German captain. LEGOFegelein.png|Fegelein as a LEGO Mini figure. Shot0000.png|Fegelein as he appears in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Not really, but a custom multiplayer skin. Shot0001.png|Fegelein during his days as a U.S. Army Ranger; especially, on the 2nd. There were rumors that Fegelein was present on Omaha Beach during the attack... could it be true? Fegel-Stein3-D.jpg|Fegelein's favorite game. httf.png|Fegelein as a stick figure, trying to get others to follow his antics by heiling him. Yukkuri egelein.png|Fegelkkuri(Yukkuri Fegelein): Antics it easy! fegel_virus_error_message_by_fegelcineplex-d4ktdjz.png|Ignore it? No. FEGELEIN! Fegel-bot.png|The Fegel-Bot. Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody.png|Fegelein in Bad Apple!! parody (without shadow) Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody (Shadow art ver.).png|Fegelein in Bad Apple!! Parody (With Shadows) Battler Fegelein =D.png|FegelBattler. Happy Birthday Hitler from Fegelein XD.png|Fegelein's Road Roller for Hitler's B-day. OMKC fansprites.png|FegelBattler and some random sprite. FEGELAIN!FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!.PNG Fegel.jpg|Fegelein by Das reich. Mona-fegel.jpg|Not only the Master of Antics but also the Master of Disguise... Kawaii_Fegelein.jpg|"Hitler Senpai! Your kindness makes me happy~" FegelFish by Bossimias.jpg|Get it? Nicolas Fegelein.png|"You committed another antic, didn't you?" Mii Fegelein.jpg|Fegelein as a Mii. Fegel-Bear.jpg|The infamous Fegelbear Baron Strucker.jpg|HAIL HYDRA! FegelTank.png|Fegelein and Himmler running over Hitler's car in an APC. Fegelein Brazil.jpg|Fegelein for Brazil! Fegelein Wanted Poster.jpg|Fegelein's Wanted Poster. Fegelein Deploma.jpg|Fegelein's Master of Antics diploma. Hitler Fegelein Soccer.jpg|Fegelein and Hitler playing Soccer. FegelVampire.jpg|Well, he was always quite the womanizer. Join the Antic Order!.jpg|In propaganda for the Antic Order. Stay-Foxy.JPG|“Stay Foxy!" ant.jpg|ANTICS Bow Down to Fegelein.png|"My Fuhrer, bow down to me before I condemn you to hell." RPG Fegelein.jpg|Fegelein Prepare his Antic Rocket Launcher for incoming Hitlercopter All out war of Poor Old Man Council and The Brotherhood of Fegelein.png|Hitler and Fegelein's all out war between their factions|link=http://hitlerparody.wikia.com/wiki/Adolf_Hitler latettst.png|Buggy Fegelein Ngoài đời Real fegelein.jpg|The real Hermann Fegelein: just as sly as his Downfall counterpart. IRL Fegelein 2.jpg|Fegelein's WTF moment. KSHausGretlTanz2.jpg|Fegelein with Gretl Braun. HitlerGreetsFegelein.png|Hitler greets Fegelein for the first time. Himmler smiles because he knows what's next. Photo from The Bunker by James O'Donnell. FEGELEIN TRAS EL ATENTADO EN RASTENBURG.jpg|An antic gone wrong. FegeleinLaughs.jpg|Fegelein's reaction after a succesful antic. FegeleinWaldemar.jpg|With his brother, Waldemar (left). Hitler Himmler Schaub and Fegelein look at Himmler's Allach porcelain figures.jpg|Every day there is an opportunity for antics. Fegelein Looks Behind Jodl.jpg|'''Hitler: Jodl, where did you set the trap to catch Fegelein? Jodl: Right here mein Fuhrer (points on the map). Hitler: Are you sure Fegelein doesn't know about it? Jodl: Absolutely mein Fuhrer. Bundesarchiv_Bild_101III-Bueschel-056-21A,_Russland,_Hermann_Fegelein.jpg|Yet another photo of Fegelein. Wolfsschanze - left to right - Joachim von Ribbentrop, Bruno Loerzer, Hermann Goering, and Karl Donitz Hermann Fegelein.jpg|Göring reads Fegelein the menu. Signed By Heinrich Himmler Promoting Hermann Fegelein, 5-4-1940.jpg|The document through which Himmler promotes Fegelein. Hitler would so want to burn it. Fegelein Profile.jpg|A sketch autographed by the antic master himself. Hermann Fegelein with 8th SS-Kavallerie-Division Florian Geyer.jpg|Fegelein having a good time. Fegelein Thinking.jpg|Fegelein brainstorming for new antics! Fegelein and a buddy.jpg|Fegelein posing with a fan. Gay fegelein.jpg|What happens in Berlin, stays in Berlin! During an *antics exercise* with Fegelein, Himmler photoshopped this picture showing Fegelein with an unknown individual on a...date. Fegelein with Antic Dealer.jpg|Fegelein placing an order with an antic dealer. Himmler at an autograph session with fan and Fegelein.gif|Himmler bragging about his protégé's triumphs in antics during an autograph session. Click the photo to see an animation. Liên kết ngoài và tham khảo Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Downfall